skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Pitchblack
Pitchblack is a cavern dwarf and former tribe leader who is one of the Dark Transhapers in Skylanders: Transhapers. Appearance Pitchblack is a female dwarf with very pale skin, purple eyes, pink markings on her face, and long black hair done up in cornrows, her hair being long and unfashioned in the back, but also coming down the front of her face and being done up in braids, the braids held by purple stones. Her outfit consists of a black bikini top patterned with runes that shows a good amount of her cleavage, dark purple pants with a brown rope for a belt, black moccasins, a necklace of magic charms, and two detached black sleeves with black cloth dangling from them. She also carries a rattle of some sort. When Transhaped using a Dark Mask, Pitchblack’s bikini top becomes an armored chest top that still exposes her neck and midriff, her pants become a long skirt with tights underneath, her rattle turns into a mace, her moccasins become boots, and the Dark Mask morphs to match her hairstyle. Biography Once the leader of a tribe of cavern dwarves, Pitchblack eventually passed on leadership of her tribe before retreating to a life of solitude deeper into the caves. Her days were spent in timeless meditation, mastering the power of ancient runes that had been inscribed deeper within. However, her continued meditation left her unaware of what was truly going on with her tribe, as when she finally emerged from solitude, her village had been almost entirely destroyed, many dwarves nowhere to be seen, having been kidnapped. Devastated, Pitchblack blamed herself for the fate of her people, no longer feeling like she deserved to be part of their tribe. Her anguish, however, caused the runes she had channeled to appear before her, leading her back into the deep caves. She eventually came across a shrine where a strange rattle was found, and the power of the runes communicated her to take it. With the rattle in her hand, Pitchblack was infused with the runes she knew, causing her to see the location of her kidnapped tribe: Held captive by the villainous miner Crust Cracker and being used as slaves. Armed with the power of the runes, Pitchblack tracked down Crust Cracker’s mining operation and annihilated it, freeing all of her tribe and causing Crust Cracker to flee. Her tribe tried to bring her back into leadership, but she refused, claiming that her new power was best served outside the caves… protecting Skylands. Venturing out of her caves, Pitchblack willingly journeyed to the Transhaper Institute of Magic and Engineering and took on the power of a Dark Mask, and now she stands alongside the Transhapers to spell out evil’s defeat! Personality Pitchblack is a woman of few words, rarely talking and not using big sentences when she does, but from what can be told from her words, she is a peaceful and spiritual woman who has moved on from her regrets and now protects Skylands willingly. According to her, she is difficult to anger. Gameplay Abilities Trivia * Pitchblack is the first dwarf Skylander to be created, either in canon or in fanon. Category:Skylanders: Transhapers Category:Transhapers Skylanders Category:Transhapers Category:Dark Skylanders Category:Dark Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Skylanders Category:Dwarves Category:Taylor Gorrell Category:Taylor's Skylanders